Walentynkowe Story
by Naomi.Norri
Summary: One shote z udziałem Shinigamich.


Uwaga: W tym opowiadaniu bierze udział osoba spoza Mangi. Dziewczyna imieniem Naomi o białych włosach i czerwonych oczach.

14 luty jest dniem powszechnie rozpoznawanym jako walentynki. Jest on szczęśliwy dla zakochanych gołąbeczków, w którym to oni podarowują sobie stos prezentów i buziaków. Niektórzy są skromni i dają jeden, ale cudowni, a inni chcą udowodnić swojej ukochanej, jak wiele dla nich znaczy, że wydają na prezenty majątek. Są też ludzie, którzy nie lubię tego dnia i go nie uznają. Np. Ci, którzy nie mają swojej drugiej połówki i są smutni, że oni nie mogą obchodzić tego dnia wraz z nim.

Jest to także doskonały dzień na pierwsze miłosne wyznania. Wtedy osoba, której się mówi „Kocham Cię" docenia to jeszcze bardziej. Ale kto wie, czy nie jest też zawiedziona tym, że nie powiedziano jej tego wcześniej? No wiecie… Chłopak wyrabia jakąś dziwaczną grę wstępną trwającą około rok, a o jego prawdziwym uczuciu dziewczyna dowiaduję się… W walentynki.

To święto ma też swój udział w świecie Soul Society. Każda kobieta Shinigami ma swojego ulubionego oficera, porucznika, czy Kapitana od którego chciałaby dostać jakiś upominek na dowód miłości.

Mężczyźni za to nie mają pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać? Krępują się dać wprost, bądź powiedzieć czegoś. Nie mogą też poprosić o to innej osoby, bo jego ukochana mogłaby to odebrać inaczej, niż on sobie to wyobraża.

Krótko mówiąc – wielka plątanina…

-Ken-chan! Obiecałeś mi słodycze! – marudziła mała różowowłosa dziewczynka siedząc na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela.

-Dawno ominęliśmy ten sklep – powiedział poważnie, aby jej uzmysłowić to, że nie będzie się wracał specjalnie po jakieś durne cukierki!

-To się wróć! – uderzyła go w głowę i zrobiła minę obrażonej dziewczynki.

-Nie możemy Yachiru, czuję jakiegoś silnego robaczka niedaleko nas – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i przyspieszył.

-Ale potem zabierzesz mnie taaam? – jednak się do niego odezwała. A już myślał, że będzie się musiał wracać.

-Nie pamiętam gdzie to było – dostał ponownie w głowę, ale teraz serią malutkich pięści uderzejacych w jego biedną łepetynę. No i niestety Kenpachi musiał się wrócić zasmucony stracą zgniecenia kogoś na polu bitwy…

-Shiro-kun, masz coś dla Twojej pani porucznik? – spytał się Ukitake w drodze do Głównodowodzącego.

-Naomi? N-nie – zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę – Dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek jej dawać?

-Przecież odkąd nie ma Matsumoto wasze raporty są dostarczane jako pierwsze i to wypełnione doskonale i czytelnie! – rozweselił się długowłosy Kapitan – To cud jest mieć taką osobę w swoim oddziale.

-Ona za często pakuje się w kłopoty…

-Co świadczy o tym, że jest silna – dodał Juushiro z jeszcze większym uśmiechem na ustach. Młody Kapitan westchnął – Czyli jednak coś dla niej masz – szepnął mu na uszko.

-J-jasne, że nie …. – popatrzył na wyższego do siebie z rumieńcem i zakłopotaniem.

-A ja myślę, że tak, tylko się wstydzisz tego – skrzyżował ręce i stanął w miejscu – Daj jej to wieczorem, na osobności. Gwarantuję, że się odwdzięczy – poczochrał jego włosy i poszedł w swoją stronę zostawiając Hitsugayę z mętlikiem w głowie. Od jakiegoś czasu bardzo zauroczyła go postać jego porucznik.

-Rangiku, nie panikuj tak, bo Ci zmarszczki wyjdą… - Nanao poprawiła swoje okulary brudne od mąki – Mówiłam, że Ci pomogę.

-A-ale jak nie zasmakują mu? – ten widok byłby strasznie dziwny dla tego, kto znał Matsumoto. Zawsze ponętnie zachęcała swoimi walorami chłopców i niczym się nie przejmowała, a teraz? Panikowała jak jakaś szalona idiotka nad niedobrymi czekoladkami…

-Moja kuchnia bardziej mu się spodoba niż spalona czekolada… - powiedziała wkładając ostatnią porcję do piekarnika. Stuknęła lekko kobietę w głowę, aby się uspokoiła i podała jej kubek herbaty.

Naomi zaś wraz z Hinamori siedziała na polance i trenowała jak zwykle władzę nad ogniem ze swoim Zanpakutou. Momo towarzyszyła jej zawszę i pomagała się opanować, kiedy traciła nad sobą kontrolę. Ciemnowłosą zawsze dziwiło to, co ona potrafi stworzyć za pomogę ognia. Takie piękne i niesamowite wzory, a czasami nawet ciekawe kształty.

Płomienie tańczyły wokół niej. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo były grzeczne i posłuszne, czego bała się. Zapewne czuły coś wspaniałego i czekały na to. Białowłosą męczyły te myśli nie dając spokoju. Czego one mogą tak pragnąć, że są takie spokojne i opanowane? Normalnie przecież już by dostała czymś gorącym po tyłku.

-Naomi-chan. To jest takie wspaniałe… - wydusiła z siebie Momo. Spojrzała na nią zdziwiona nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Obróciła wzrok na swoją dłoń nad którą unosiło się płonące serce z napisem „Love you".

-Aa cóż to? – wrzasnęła oburzona – Znowu są przeciwko mnie czy jak? – westchnęła zrezygnowana i ugasiła płomień jednym ruchem ręki. Bezradnie opadła na ziemię.

-Wiesz, może one odzwierciedlają to, co czujesz głęboko w sercu i boisz się tego okazać? – uśmiechnęła się do czerwonookiej obejmując kolana.

-Ha? No nie sądzę – skłamała.

-Nanaao-chaan! – ktoś zawył jej do ucha, po jej ciele przeszedł niesamowicie przyjemny dreszczyk. Przestraszyła się i odwróciła do osobnika za nią, którym okazał się być jej Kapitan.

-Nie pan mnie tak nie straszy Kapitanie! Bo nie ujdzie to panu na sucho! – poprawiła okulary – Tak w ogóle, to formularze wypełnione? Raporty oddane? – zamknął jej usta soczystym pocałunkiem uciszając ją, aby nie słyszeć kolejnej fazy pytać.

-Wesołego Dnia Zakochanych – pocałował drugi raz oszołomioną porucznik i wręczył jej pudełko w kształcie serca. Nanao zarumieniła się i poczęła kroczyć za Kyouraku na górę jego domu, do sypialni. Czuła się jak zaczarowana, nie wiedziała co robić. Nagle została brutalnie powalona na łóżko.

Wieczór nadszedł dość szybko dla każdego z Shinigamich. Kyouraku zorganizował wielką popijawę, na którą Matsumoto przytaszczyła siłą Naomi i Toushirou. Hinamori namawiała dość długo Nanao, która ruszyła dupę za interwencją Shusui'a. Kira z Ikkaku i Hisagiem również raczyli się zjawić na imprezie. Za nimi przybyła Rukia z Renjim i Ichigo.

Okazało się, że trzeba zamówić większy stół, a nawet osobną salę dla tylu osób. Cóż… To by nawet było wskazane patrząc na Matsumoto, Kirę i Kyouraku. Oni to jak sobie dobrze zrobią z kilkoma buteleczkami sake, to na nich nie ma mocnych… Naomi była jedyną, która potrafiła wypić prawie tyle, co oni, a miała trzeźwo w głowie, w której chwilę później zaświtał pewien plan.

-No kochani! Pierwszego pijemy za wszystkich, którzy są tutaj połączeni związkiem małżeńskim! – wypaliła Matsumoto. Naomi pociągnęła ją za nogawkę.

-Nikt tutaj nie jest żonaty, ani mężaty – uświadomiła jej, a ona znowu uniosła kieliszek ku górze.

-Za tych, którzy są parą! – wykrzyknęła radośnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, nikt się nie uśmiechał. Białowłosa zabrała kieliszek Rangiku.

-Za tych, co do cholery nie chcą się przyznać z kim chodzą, czy kogo kochają! – wypiła wszystko duszkiem i odstawiła na miejsce przed zawiedzioną rudowłosą. Zabrała się za swój jeszcze pełny kieliszek i oparła o ścianę. Zaczęły się rozmowy o różnych sprawach, które akurat ją mało obchodziły.

-Nee… Toushiro-kun. Kochasz Hinamori-chaaan? – zawył Izuru zawieszając się na jego ramieniu. Kątem oka czerwonooka spojrzała na swojego Kapitana, koło którego na nieszczęście siedziała.

-Pijesz zdecydowanie za dużo - stwierdził i odsunął go od siebie.

-Ale na pytanie wartałoby odpowiedzieć – dodała Naomi wtrącając się w temat. Chłopak również oparł się o ścianę.

-Mało Cię to powinno obchodzić – powiedział obojętnie opierając rękę o kolano.

-A jednak obchodzi – droczyła się z nim dalej z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. Nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął oczy wzdychając. Okaże się potem – powiedziała do siebie w myślach patrząc na lud siedzący przy stole.

Zostało opróżnione kilkanaście butelek do tej pory. Kyouraku już się kleił do zarumienionej Nanao. Było po niej widać, że coś się wcześniej stało ciekawego. Matsumoto wyżalała się Hisagiemu jak to jej dzisiaj nic nie chciało wychodzić, a chciała komuś dać takie pyszne czekoladki i musiał jej ktoś pomagać. Biedny musiał tego słuchać… Z drugiej strony cieszył się niezmiernie będą tak blisko swej piersiastej miłości. Po kryjomu wsadził jej do kieszeni mały prezencik, żeby potem go odpakowała. Był podpisany.

Ukitake już dawno leżał na stole i spał z wielkimi rumieńcami. „Nie powinni go napychać tym sake, jeszcze będzie musiała go ratować Unohana i co wtedy? Cycki mu pokaże i co będzie?" – myślała czerwonooka patrząc na biednego Juushira. Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem przywołując sobie ten obraz w głowie. Odpędziła go od siebie patrząc na rozkojarzoną Rukię siedzącą pomiędzy Zastępczym Shinigami, a czerwonowłosym pedałem… Znaczy Renjim ^^

Oboje coś do niej czuli. Ichigo na pewno podobała się młoda Kuchiki, ale co z Renjim? Nie wygląda na takiego … On tylko chce chronić ich przyjaźń, czego nie powinien robić w taki sposób. Przeciecz ona może i chodzić z Ichigo nie tłumiąc w sobie i w nim uczuć, jakimi siebie darzą i też przyjaźnij się z Abarai'em.

-Naomi, czemu nie pijesz? Specjalnie dla Ciebie zostawiłam too – Matsumoto rzuciła się na nią dając butelkę sake. Dziewczyna westchnęła i napiła się z nią na spółkę.

-Raanii, upiłaś się słońce – stwierdziła kładąc rękę na jej głowie.

-Niee, czemu tak sądzisz? – spytała z nieobecnym wzrokiem.

-Złotko, każdy to widzi – spojrzała na stół, przy którym trzymało się tylko kilka osób. Shunsui mocno pociągał dalej sake trzymając przy boku Nanao, która trzymała nad nim czujną rękę. Hisagi nie odrywał oczu od Matsumoto. Białowłosa popchnęła rudą, a ta przeleciała przez stół wprost w jego ramiona.

-Buzi buuzi cmok cmok – powiedziała zauroczona Naomi udawając pocałunki, wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem i chwyciła butelkę pisać z niej jak najwięcej się dało. Przed jej oczami pojawiła się postać Hitsugayi – Hę? – ociera łezkę śmiechu – Tosiek! – rzuca się mu na szyję.

-Co Ty wyrabiasz? – patrzy zdziwiony na nią i rozgląda się, czy nikt nie widzi.

-Tuulam Cię! – przytula się bardzo mocno do niego.

-Opiłaś się – stwierdził od razu wstając, pociągnął ją za rękę i wyprowadził z baru.

-Wcale nie! – krzyczała i wyglądała jak małe naburmuszone dziecko.

-A ja widzę, że tak – upierał się przy swoim z powagą w głosie. On szedł przodem i za nadgarstek ciągnął za sobą marudzącą Naomi. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i zarzucił ją sobie przez ramię.

-Puuuszczaaj! – biła go w plecy, jednak nie mocno niby pod wpływem alkoholu. Zrezygnowała z dalszego oporu i w ciągu dalszej drogi była już niechętnie spokojna. Doszli do naszego ich domu w barakach X Dywizji, postawił ją za drzwiami na ziemi i poszedł do salonu zostawiając ją tutaj samą – Czemu tak bardzo chciałeś wyjść stamtąd ze mną? – zapytała, kiedy wszedł za nią do kuchni. Oprała się o blat i patrzyła na zażenowanego chłopaka.

-Nie chciałem – nie tłumaczył się. Umiał kłamać.

-A ja myślę, że chciałeś… I to bardzo – odwróciła się tyłem opierając łokciami z tyłu. Uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko – Na stole jest coś dla Ciebie – powiedziała w końcu lekko zasmucona nie słysząc jego głosu w obawie, że tego nie widzi. Chłopak powoli odwrócił głowę i zobaczył małe pudełko kwadratowe ozdobione w serduszka, na małej karteczce było jego imię. Odpakował je i zajrzał do środka. Na czerwonym materiale leżało ciasto w kształcie serca z jeszcze jedną karteczką. „Niech one daje Ci rozkosz na wiele dni, tak samo, jak Twa ukochana" uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy do bardzo długiego czasu na twarzy Toushiro zagościł piękny uśmiech. Odwrócił się do Naomi, która właśnie zmywała po sobie kubek, zaszedł ją od tyłu i mocno uściskał wtulając w jej piękne białe włosy.

-Powiesz mi, czemu tak bardzo udawałaś pijaną? – wyszeptał jej do uszka, a po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz, przygryzła wargę. Przejechał nosem po szyi czerwonookiej.

-Sam byś się nie domyśli? – odwróciła się w jego stronę, pocałował ją namiętnie nadal obejmując. Nie chciał jej za nic puścić. Nie była mu dłużna, równie zachłannie zaczęła go całować obejmując za szyję.

Nawet się nie zorientowała kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni Kapitana, gdzie światło nie zostało zapalone. Ułożył ją na łóżku dalej całując szyję. Schodził z nimi coraz niżej, a ręce wędrowały po ciele pod bluzką. Powoli każde z nich traciło jakąś część garderoby. Nawzajem pieścili swoje ciała wprawiając w obłęd. Zachłanność obojga kochanków była dla nich nie do wytrzymania. Ta noc była dla nich uwolnieniem się od sporów. Wreszcie mogli pokazać jak bardzo wiele znaczą dla siebie. Kochali dopóty nie stracili sił do wszelakiego rodzaju pieszczot.

-Kocham Cię – usłyszała przy swoim uchu, wtuliła się bardziej w nagie ciało swego ukochanego.

-Ja Ciebie też – obdarował ją ostatnim pocałunkiem dzisiejszej nocy, po czym oboje zasnęli zatracając się w swych snach.


End file.
